


Wish You Were Mine

by tinyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual, Choi San - Freeform, Gay, M/M, One Sided Love, Sad Ending, Yunho loves mingi, bare with me eng isn't my first language, jeong yunho - Freeform, maybe I'll do another part with a happy ending if this does well, no beta reading, please leave comments I need them for my self esteem, recommend listening to heather and the story by Conan gray, san doesn't like mingi, song mingi - Freeform, yunho is sad, yunho is whipped, yunho mingi best friends, yunho san cutest friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyunho/pseuds/tinyunho
Summary: Stranger, that's all I seeWhen I look into your eyesA soulmate who wasn't meant to beStranger, who knows all my secretsCan pull me apart and break my heartA soulmate who wasn't meant to be
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Other(s)
Kudos: 12





	Wish You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to Heather and The Story by Conan Gray and also A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be  
> I listened to those songs while writing this :)

Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms he realized, that Mingi was probably the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Everything about him mesmerized Yunho. The way his mouth was slightly parted, the way he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Yunho couldn’t help but stare, how got he so lucky to be the one to have Mingi sleeping in his arms?

But Yunho wasn’t dumb an he knew this moment wouldn’t last forever. One day Mingi would find someone else. One day he would fall asleep in another mans arms. Yunho didn’t want to think about that, not right now when everything was so peaceful but he couldn’t stop. The thoughts just kept coming and left him wondering; why am I not good enough?

He let out a sigh and knew that sleeping was no longer an option because suddenly, nothing was peaceful anymore. Suddenly, looking down at the boy in his arms did not longer amaze him but hurt him. He knew he has no right to be mad at Mingi, god, the boy didn’t even know about his feelings. Yunho didn’t want to risk anything, he would rather suffer his whole life than lose Mingi completely.

Loosing Mingi would mean death for Yunho.

Now you could say that Yunho was being dramatic and yes, maybe he was, but at the end of the day Mingi was his first love. His bisexual awakening. His best friend.

At the end of the day, Mingi was the only one Yunho ever wanted and if he couldn’t have him in that way, he would be fine with being his best friend.

Yunho did try to get rid of his feelings, tried being with other people but nothing worked. No one came close to Mingi.

And no matter how selfish that sounded, he hoped Mingi wouldn’t find anyone soon. Don’t get him wrong, he loved him and wanted his best friend to be happy but-

He could also be happy with Yunho.

Seeing him with someone else, yes, he would support him and be happy for him but he would lie if he would say that it wouldn’t hurt him.

 _One time Mingi was out clubbing and Yunho did want to go but he couldn’t, he had an exam the next day so Mingi went with some other friends of his and to this day Yunho wished he would’ve just_ went _. Because when Mingi came home the next day, his neck all marked up Yunho felt something break inside of him. Mingi acted like_ always, _as if his neck didn’t looked abused and Yunho remembers how he excused himself and threw up in the bathroom._

_He wasn’t disgusted, of course not, he was hurt. It hurt so bad and Yunho also remembers crying in the bathroom because he didn’t know how to act. At some point he was laying on the bathroom floor, his heart aching so bad that he thought he would die right then and there. He felt like he lost control over his body. And when he came out, eyes red and puffy, his throat sore he told Mingi that he portably just had the flu. What else was he supposed to say?_

_The next few days Yunho spent more time with Jongho, one_ o f _his friends besides Mingi. Since Mingi and Yunho knew each other for many years they also had some mutual friends but since both of them had different majors, it was impossible not to make friends of their own and for Yunho, that was Jongho._

_One evening, he was out with Jongho and came back later then_ planed _but now, looking back, he wished he would’ve never_ came _back. Because when he saw Mingi on top of this boy Yunho didn’t know, he immediately ran out, even before_ Mingi _could have of processed what just happened Yunho was already crying the phone with Jongho._

_By the time Mingi was dressed and out, looking for Yunho the latter was already on his way to his other friend._  
_Mingi was stressed because at that time, Yunho didn’t know he was gay. He knew that Yunho didn’t care about such things but maybe it would be different if it was his best friend. He definitely didn’t want Yunho to find it out like this._

_Yunho on the other hand was stressed because he saw his best friend, the boy he was so deep in love with on top of another boy. He remembers Jongho opening the door before Yunho could even ring the bell. He immediately was pulled into a hug which meant a lot because Jongho really wasn’t someone who liked_ skin ship _. That night he met San, Jonghos roommate. Despite them not knowing each other, San stayed up all night with Yunho, calming him down and telling him everything will be fine._

 _That night he really was thankful for both, Jongho and San._ _Not only because they comforted him but also because they let him stay for a few days._

_In these few days he completely ignored Mingi, ignored his texts and calls, ignored him when the younger boy tried to talk to him on campus. He knew that he hurt Mingi but he just wasn’t ready to face his best friend._

_Not knowing what was going on inside of Yunho, Mingi started to think it was because Yunho didn’t like him being gay and with that thought,_ Mingi _got really angry. Who thought Yunho he was?_

 _So one day, when both Yunho and Mingi had a free period (which they normally would spend doing something together) he waited outside for Yunho- what he didn’t expect was seeing him with someone else. He knew who Jongho was but the boy next to Yunho was someone_ Mingi _didn’t know. He was way smaller than Yunho, but that’s nothing new, Yunho was a 6’’0 foot giant. Mingi was just lucky enough to be almost equally tall._

_They both laughed at something and Mingi got furious._

_While Mingi was questioning himself and crying over losing his best friend, Yunho was out here having the time of his life?_

_That day, he screamed at Yunho for the first time. Accusing him of being homophobic, of him replacing Mingi and ended their friendship._

_Yunho didn’t know what happened, all he heard was Mingi saying he was no longer his friend._

_He wanted to run after him but he couldn’t._

_Yunho was paralyzed._

_That evening, both of them cried themselves to sleep._

_A few days later, when Yunho wanted to pick up some stuff like new clothes he didn’t expect Mingi to be there. Normally, the younger would have classes and that is why Yunho came so early._

_He thought Mingi would ignore him, maybe scream at him again but none of that. The opposite happened, Mingi hugged him tight and cried. He apologized but Yunho didn’t listen, focused on Mingi holding him so tight and only then he realized how much he missed his best friend. So Yunho started crying, too._

_When he told Jongho and San he would be moving back, only Jongho was happy. Their dorm was simply too small for the three of them and he knew how much Yunho needed Mingi._

_San however didn’t want Yunho to go. He didn’t like Mingi after that scene on the campus._

_Two weeks passed and you may think that everything went back to normal- but it didn’t._

_Yunho still saw Mingi on top of another boy and no matter how much he wanted to forget that image, he couldn’t. While he was more shocked at seeing Mingi with someone else, he kind of forgot the part where it was another boy._

_And then it hit Yunho- Mingi didn’t know why Yunho reacted like this so of course, he thought it was because Yunho was against Mingi being with the same gender._

_The same evening, both of them were sitting in the living room watching some sitcom._

_„I’m not homophobic, Mingi. If you’re gay that’s fine, really. I don’t care what gender you’re attracted to.“_

_That was a lie. Knowing that Mingi could like men gave Yunho more hope, it shouldn’t because there’s no way Mingi would ever like him the same way but it still happened._

_Mingi looked shocked. „I didn’t want you to find out like this, though. I thought you would crash at Jonghos.“_

_„It’s fine, forget about it.“_

_Maybe that would be the perfect time to tell Mingi that Yunho himself wasn’t straight but before he could say something, Mingi talked again. „And don’t worry about me falling for you, that’s never ever gonna happen“, he laughed._

_Mingi laughed while Yunho had to hold back his tears. There was his confirmation. Mingi would never feel the same._

_Yunho excused himself and went to his room. All he wanted to do was to sleep and forget._

_Mingi said he would never ever fall for Yunho. Was he that unattractive?_

_Why was he not good enough for Mingi?_

_Before he could start crying, he called San._

_Then again, a few months later Yunho told Mingi he was bisexual. It was nothing special, they had lunch together in their dorm and he just told him, „I like both, girls and boys“, and Mingi just patted his back and smiled at him._

_Soon they had another fight after San stayed over. Mingi didn’t know that both of them would be home so he too brought someone home- the difference was that Yunho and San wanted to play a video game and Mingi and his partner did not want to play anything, they had other things in mind._

_So when Mingi came home, all giggly and up on that man just to see Yunho and San looking at them shocked his laughter died real quick._

_Things got awkward, how could Mingi have his fun while his best friend and San were in the living room?_

_„What are you guys doing here?“, Mingi asked._

_„Hanging out, obviously“, San answered and Yunho wanted to die in that moment. Both of them couldn’t stand each other. Mingi rolled his eyes and looked at Yunho. „I didn’t know you guys would be here“, he then said._

_What was Yunho supposed to say? What wanted Mingi him to say?_

_„Well, I could say the same“, Yunho said awkwardly._

_Awkward because he could see Mingis boner through his pants, awkward because it bothered him how the stranger had his hands on Mingis waist._ _„Look, Yunho, I’m sorry but could you guys leave?“_

_What the fuck? Yunho heard San scoff and he could feel himself getting angry, too. He knew that normally he wouldn’t get angry but he was so fucking jealous at that moment._

_„Why don’t you guys leave?“, he heard San say._

_Mingi looked like he was about to kill him. „This is still my dorm.“_

_„It’s also Yunhos“, San was now standing and Yunho didn’t know what was going on._

_„It’s fine, San. Let’s just go to your place.“_  
_He said, not looking at Mingi. He didn’t want to leave but he also didn’t want them to fight._

_Also, he didn’t want to say or do something that he would regret because every second he saw them both together it killed him a bit more and San seemed to understand._

_„Thank you“, he heard Mingi whisper but didn’t respond or looked up. He was mad._

_While putting on their shoes San said: „You should stop letting him treat you like this.“_

_What he didn’t know was that Mingi heard him. And he didn’t liked what San said because who did he thought he was? Giving Yunho advice like this, talking about him like this? Yunho was still his best friend, after all. San has no business sticking his nose in their friendship. He didn’t even knew Mingi that well. „What the fuck does that mean?“, Mingi walked up to San and pushed him. His visitor held him back and tried to calm him down._

_Yunho had never seen Mingi getting violent, he was against violence and while you can’t really say that his push was hard, it still was something Yunho never witnessed Mingi do._

_Before San could say something or push him back Yunho grabbed his arm, now he was really fucking mad at Mingi._

_„You’re never touching him like that again“, he said to Mingi. He didn’t care._

_He didn’t fucking care anymore because he was so fucking mad and so fucking jealous._

_So sad because why was he not good enough?_

_He pulled San with him out of the door and they left._

_After that, Mingi send his hookup, Jaehwan, home. He wasn’t in the mood anymore._

_Did he really lose his best friend to San?_

_They didn’t talk until Jongho begged Yunho to just go back to his dorm and talk to Mingi because, well, Yunho was a wreck. He cried a lot._

_His heart ached so bad and this time, not even San could cheer him up._

_But he knew Jongho was right so he went back._

_He went back but Mingi wasn’t there._

_Three days._

_Yunho waited for Mingi three days before the younger showed up- now with red hair._

_This time it was Yunho who hugged Mingi tight and apologized._

_They both cried again, holding each other tight, afraid of letting go._

_„I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have kicked you out and I shouldn’t have pushed San. I was just so mad because I feel like I’m losing you to him“, Mingi whispered the last part but Yunho still heard him._

_Yunho hold him tighter than before. „You’re not losing me, Mingi. I’m here, I’ll always be here. You’re my best friend, I’m sorry that I made you feel like this“, he said._

A loud growl took Yunho back to reality.  
A quick glance at his phone told him that it was five am and he didn’t only had a heavy heart but also an empty stomach. All these memories really affected Yunho.

„Don’t worry about me falling for you, that’s never ever gonna happen.“

He would never forget these words, Yunho thought. Not when they hurt him so bad.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms he realized, that Mingi would never like him the same way.

He simply wasn’t good enough.


End file.
